Happy
by Drama Class Heroes
Summary: MAJOR BOOK 5 SPOILERS! Annabeth's POV from those AMAZING few pages in "The Lost Olympian" ! Percabeth! PercyxAnnabeth Oneshot.


I looked over at Percy from my spot at the Athena table. It was so weird to think that he was invincible now. When I touched him- grabbed his arm or something- he still felt the same: warm and humanlike. But it was such a relief now to not have to follow the kelp head around in battles, worrying he'd hurt himself.

I took the homemade blue block of cake and icing from the bench next to me. I had kept it there so Percy wouldn't see it. I went up to Chiron, who gave me a candle. I put it in the cupcake and lit it.

I walked over to the Poseidon table and slid onto the bench next to Percy.

"Hey," I said, holding his cake. "Happy birthday."

He looked really confused. Stupid Seaweed Brain forgot his own birthday.

"What?" He asked, staring at me.

"It's August 18th. Your birthday, right?"

He just sort of looked stunned. I didn't blame him; poor kid had just been through a lot.

"Make a wish," I prompted.

Finally, reality seemed to set in for him.

"Did you bake this yourself?" He asked.

"Tyson helped." I stated, trying not to take full responsibility for the blue disaster. The loveable Cyclops was so ecstatic to be making a "special blue cake for brother with Anniebeth!"

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick…with extra blue icing." He smiled.

I laughed. The kid was adorable. We knew blue was his favorite color.

He thought for a second, wrinkling his eyebrows- thinking of a good wish, then blew out the candle. The smoke curled into the air, leaving that signature birthday candle smell.

He pulled a knife off the table and cut the cake in half. He offered me one side, and we ate in silence, watching the ocean. I commended Tyson and myself on a job well done.

I thought of the whole battle. How much stress we'd all been put through, only to find out Luke really was nice in the end.

"You saved the world," I said proudly.

"We saved the world." He corrected.

Percy was seriously amazing with his decision. I knew he hated Luke- for more than one reason.

Speaking of hating people: "And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anyone."

Oops. That was kind of stupid. Rachel was actually pretty cool now that Percy was out of her reach.

"You don't sound disappointed," He noted.

I shrugged in an attempt to cover up my slip. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh." He said smugly.

Ugh. I raised my eyebrow at his nerve. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain."

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You _know _I'd kick your butt." I retaliated quickly.

He brushed his hands together, cake crumbs falling off and landing on the floor. Ooh, hand brushing. This was getting serious.

"When I was at the River Styx, turning invincible…Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

_It was you._ I imagined him saying. I kept my eyes on the horizon, trying not to let anything rat me out. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Then up on Olympus," He said, "When they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking –˝

I could feel my heart swelling as I kept my eyes on the horizon. Ugh, I felt so sickeningly girlish. But I kind of liked it.

Percy was still talking as my internal-girlish-guy-spaz was building, and I tried to hold back a smile.

"I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…"

My heart was pounding and I tried so hard not to giggle like Aphrodite.

"Anyone in particular?" I asked softly.

"You're laughing at me," He whined.

"I am not!" I said a smiled breaking out on my face.

"You are _so_ not making this easy."

That confirmed it. I laughed in complete happiness as I put my arms around his neck, my heart beating excitedly in my chest.

"I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." I smiled.

And then I kissed him. I felt like all my organs were melting away. I realized that, for the first time in a long time, I was truly happy.

And I never wanted it any other way.


End file.
